


Jealousy

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: Zevran flirts around and Cal gets jealous.





	Jealousy

Cal put his head down at the table, he was exhausted as usual, and after the meal all he wanted to do was sleep.

But that wasn't happening, they still had to defend Redcliffe from the undead. It was rather depressing, why couldn't they it had been easy, why did there have to be zombies? He really liked sleeping, oblivion from this world, it would have been nice to sleep in a bed for once, but no, they had to go defend the town.

He heard a chair scrape and he raised his head to see who was leaving. Zevran had risen and was making his way to the bar.

“Where's he going?” Cal asked.

“Probably to flirt with women.” Leliana said distastefully.

Without thinking he stood and wandered over to the bar and sat on a stool a few down from Zevran.

“What do you want Warden?” Asked the bartender, Cal jumped.

“Uhh, what do you have?” He asked.

The bartender gave him a withering look.

“Beer…? Then.” Cal tried, he had never ordered at a tavern before and he didn't drink the alcohol his fellow mages brewed themselves.

The bartender went to get the order and Cal strained to hear Zevran, he was talking to a girl, complimenting her hair, it was in an intricate updo.

Self-consciously Cal flipped his old braid forward and started petting and tugging at it. He untied the leather before re-tying it nervously.

Of course he likes her more than you, look at yourself.

Cal flinched as the self-deprecating thought echoed through his head. I don't even like him that way he countered. The bartender put the beer down and without thinking Cal put a gold coin down. The bartender gave him a strange look but he ducked down and stared at the yellow liquid. He took a sip and almost spit it out. It was so bitter! How did people drink this stuff.

Why would he even look at you, you've never even been outside the circle! You can't even pay for a mug of beer, right.

He chewed his lip.

Ugly robes. Ugly hair. Ugly beard. Ugly, ugly ugly!

The thoughts started coming faster.

He's been all over, he's so experienced and you've never been with anyone.

Some people like virgins, he thought meekly.

You wouldn't even let him fuck you, all he talks about is killing and sex, two things you know nothing about.

I could learn.

He probably doesn't even like men, too bad you didn't stay a girl, then you could have a chance with him.

The mug shattered as the beer froze, its jagged pieces cutting his hand. He froze staring confusedly at it. Oops. He didn't mean to do that. The bar in front of him was coated with a layer of ice, ugh, his teachers always warned him about letting his emotions and thoughts roam. He cradled his hand and melted the ice.

“Sorry about that, let me pay-” he started.

Bartender waved him off.

Idiot you already tipped him a thousand percent! You're so stupid! So dumb! You can't even control your magic! Maybe the templars really should slit your throat, you're dangerous.

He looked over and saw Zevran with a hand on the girls thigh, they were laughing at a joke Zevran had told. Something curdled in Cal’s stomach, rolling and clenching.

He deserves better than you.

Cal shook his head. He healed the cuts on his hand and stood up and inched over to Zevran.

“-the ocean! It's as beautiful as your eyes! I…” Zevran stopped as he saw Cal. “Ah my warden, this is Brenna, Brenna, this is Cal.”

Brenna smiled at him and nodded, despite her innocence, hate coiled in Cal’s gut.

“Oh, it's uh, nice to meet you!” He said awkwardly, he panicked, what was he supposed to do? “Want to see a trick?”

Cal summoned the ice and twirled it and shaped it into a rough approximation of a rose. He held it out for the woman.

She gasped and took it. “That's amazing! I didn't know mages could do such fine work.”

Cal shrugged, at least Zevran had taken his hand off her thigh. He chewed his lip.

“Did you need something my warden?” Zevran asked.

“No! I…” Cal looked between the two of them. He sighed. “Nothing.” He meandered back to the table with Leliana and Alistair.

“What was that about?” Asked Alistair. “Why'd you break that mug?”

“I didn't mean to, I just got distracted.” He gazed gloomily at the pair by the bar.

“Looks like someone is love sick.” Said Leliana sagely.

“What? No!” Cal folded his arms and pouted.

“It's clear as day on your face.” She laughed.

He stood. “I think I'm gonna go to the forest and practice some spells.” He edged and left them to gossip behind him.

***

At dusk Zevran found him, curled beside Barkspawn moping.

“My warden, we're preparing for the attack, you should come.” He said cheerily.

Cal wasn't sure but he seemed to have more of a pep in his step then usual. “Did you lay with her?” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

“I… did. We are facing the undead, no? The odds are against us, I figured having a tumble was a good use of my last time on earth.” He saw Cal’s face darken. “Why? Did you have your eye on her? We could have shared.” Zevran smirked.

“I won't let you die Zevran. Don't you trust me?” Cal looked up his eyes big and green unusually sad.

“I didn't mean to imply you would, but if the odds turn against us you might not be alive to keep me alive, so to speak.” Zevran sat beside him. “What's wrong, really?”

Cal curled into a tighter ball. “Nothin’.” He twisted his face into a grimace.

“Come now, you can't fool me, what's wrong.” 

“I… don't want to tell you. You might laugh at me.” Cal cast a mage light to light up the small clearing.

“I have a feeling what upsets you is not a laughing matter.” Zevran reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Fine… I… I don't like you flirting with other people! But I don't know why. It feels like there's snakes in my belly when I see you with another. This has never happened before I don't know what’s wrong.” Cal shook his head helplessly.

“Sounds like… jealousy.” Zevran stated gently.

“Why would I be jealous?” 

“Sounds like you were the one who wanted a lay, my friend.” Zevran smiled.

Cal looked away. “I'm sorry to bother you, of course you can sleep with whoever you want, obviously. Don't mind me, I'll try to keep a better control of my emotions.”

“Maybe… you don't have to.” Zevran pushed his fingers through Cal’s thick beard and pulled his fingers through petting it.

Cal was frozen eyes stuck on Zevran, as Zevran leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Cal clenched his eyes shut, but it was a chaste kissed, and soon Zevran was pulling back.

“Perhaps I haven't been honest, I too like you. Perhaps next time it is us who will have a lay before the final battle.”

Cal blushed and stood awkwardly, nudging Barkspawn awake. “I've… never been with anyone… ever. I'll probably disappoint you. And these robes! They're ugly! And my hair's boring! And I spent my entire life in the circle I've never done anything interesting in my life! What I'm saying is… you deserve better.”

Zevran laughed standing himself. “Clothes, hair, experience… these things contribute to a person, but they are not all there is, you're handsome and kind. You spared my life, and you're strong. Besides, I can fix your hair and clothes, and as for experience… you were at Ostagar, no? And you banished werewolves for the dalish, and we cleared out the circle.” He shook his head and leaned in close enough to share breath. “We're about to face a horde of the undead, I think you sell yourself short.”

Cal chewed his lip. “You really think so?”

“I am an assassin, not a liar.” Zevran entwined his fingers with Cal’s.

“I made you something, it won't last in this weather, but I figured I'd show you.” Cal reached down and picked up a medium sized ice sculpture.

“Impressive.” Zevran examined it. “Wait, is this me?”

“Yeh.”

“It's so ornate! You even did my tattoos!” He laughed.

“I used to practice in the circle when I was bored and couldn't sleep. seeing what I could create with ice.” 

“You always surprise me my warden.” And pressed their lips together once more.


End file.
